User blog:LostInWarblerland/Seddie Stories.
So every now and then I will post short seddie storys on here and if you want to put one then ok. This first one is based on Fearless by Taylor Swift and takes place at the prom. Disclaimer: yup I own nada. I had sat down with a Ham samwich with extra Ham yuuuuummmm when they annonced Prom King "Fredward Benson" I laughed as I bit into my sandwich then they annonced Prom Queen "Samantha Puckett" then I almost choked on my hammy sandwich 'nuh uh not me!' I thought as Carly and Wendy pulled me onto the stage I shook my head and some stupid thing was put on my head 'ugh why me, and with Fredderly' I was thinking then I happned to look out the window, it was raining "Well bye, everyone" I said and walked out. I was outside when I heard someone call me "Sam, Sam!!" I ignored the voice "SAM!!" ugh stupid nub, I turned around "what?" I asked, he looked at me "let me drive you home" he replied I looked at him well maybe he'll buy me ham "Fine I'll by you ham" he said I smiled. 'There's somethin' about the way The street looks when it's just rained There's a glow off the pavement You walk me to the car' we started walking when I said "I love the way the street looks when it's just rained" he smiled while I mentally slapped my self we were almost to the car now "who knew, that crazy bat would let you drive?" I said, Freddwad laughed "And who knew, Samantha Puckett would wear a dress?" he replied, I punched his arm "OWW" he said, I grinned. 'And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot Yeah Oh yeah' I looked at Freddie and sighed, he turned to look at me "what's wrong?" he asked slightly worried, I looked at him an mumbled something hoping he didn't understand, but he did cause he's Freddie, he raised a eyebrow and put his arms around my waist I started to protest but he cut me off "you wanted to dance so dance" he said I nodded for some unknown reason and it my arms around is neck and we danced till lightning cracked, then we got in the car and left. 'We're drivin' down the road I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now' We started driving down the road and I looked at Freddie who like me was like me soaking so I flicked the air conditioning on. 'But you're just so cool Run your hands through your hair Absentmindedly makin' me want you' Freddie ran his hand through his hair trying to get the water out I sighed "you okay" he asked "Haaammmmmmm" I said, he chuckled and pulled up outside a store. 'And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless' I smiled at Freddie "Ham?" I asked he grinned and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the store. 'And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless' As he dragged me into the store I looked at the storm then Freddie and had a sudden longing to dance with him again I quickly shook the thought away aswell as Freddies hand. 'So baby drive slow Til we run out of road in this one horse town I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat' After buying two packs of Fat cakes Three Hams and a Cola we left before I punched anyone else that said we looked cute "home?" Freddie asked once we were in the car "Drive" I replied eating, yummm. 'You put your eyes on me In this moment now capture it, remember it' Freddie looked at me "You look Beautiful Sam', I snorted haha funny then I looked at him, he wasn't joking "come on I wanna get in before Carly so I can use her toothbrush" I said Freddie shook his head laughing he parked the car. 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless' Freddie took my hand again and dragged me across the road. 'And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless Oh Oh' As I looked back at the storm I felt as though I wanted to dance in it. 'Well you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake I'm not usually this way but' Lewbert yelled at us and I yelled back in the end Freddie had to pull me away from Lewb in the end we ended up in Carlys doorway and my hands were shaking, I pulled them to my side. 'You pull me in and I'm a little more brave It's a first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearless' Freddie pulled me in and I felt more brave than I have ever been, and he kissed me and it was flawless really something fearless. 'Oh yeah Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless' We pulled away and I smiled and Freddie grabbed my hand. 'And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless' "Wanna go dance in the rain?" he asked I sighed "do you even need to ask?" I said and he kissed me again. 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless' Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. 'And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless' And we danced for ages............……........Till Carly came home and told me off for ruining my Dress. Oh, oh yeah The next day I told Freddie that if he ever told anyone that I went all lovey dovey, I would make sure he was sorry :D then Freddie took my hand as we walked to Carlys apartment to tell her we were dating. There that's one done I hope you liked it, if you have any requests please say XD. Category:Blog posts